


Here We Go Again

by RachaelsWonderings



Category: Lawless (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelsWonderings/pseuds/RachaelsWonderings
Summary: Everyone has heard the whispers, everyone knows the stories of the Bondurant brothers being invincible, indestructible, maybe even hell hounds sent to the Earth to punish its people. Who in their right mind would admit to being any of their soulmates', let alone the worst of them, Forrest.***NOT COMPLETE***





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic. Anybody on board for the incest thing? Just me? Okay.  
> And listen, if you don't like my love for soulmate identifying marks that's fine, we all have wrong opinions sometimes.

Forrest Bondurant lived through the Spanish lady flu. He watched his parents die and fought off the most deadly flu that North America had since the original invasion of white people but standing on the porch listening to his runt of a brother scream while his soulmark came in just might kill him, he thinks. Howard, the son of a bitch, is inside trying to convince the kid that he will live, and to shut the hell up. They both got their marks, they both lived. Forrest listens as the screams turn to whimpers and tries to remember the pain of the process. On the morning of his eighteenth birthday at about half past nine it felt like a hot knife stabbed him in the ribs. The pain lasted nearly an hour as the mysterious force carved an invisible name into his skin. The trick with soulmarks is you feel them come in, feel every letter tear through you, but you can't see the name until they touch you for the first time. Some people will never meet their mark, Forrest thinks he is probably one of these people. People don't come around the Bondurant house or the station really, unless they are buying or drinking moonshine and Forrest usually sends Jack or Howard to town to get what they need. Forrest isn't a ladies man or a mans man, or a very personable person at all. He knows with near certainty that he wont meet his mark. He doesn't usually mind. 

Now the station is quiet, he notices. He's been standing here pitying himself for nearly an hour and he'll be damned if that wasn't a waste of daylight. The sun is starting to set when he finally turns around to go inside. He grunts at Howard sat at a table drinking a fresh jar of moonshine from the still. 

"Sleeping?", he croaks at Howard who nods without looking at him. Forrest starts to walk to the back room where the bed is but barely makes it a step before Howard stops him.  
"He already has his mark", Howard says, finally looking at him. Forrest stares at him confused. "Happens if the person has already touched you, I guess. It's not good Forrest, not natural", Howard says grimly and now Forrest has to know. He pushes past Howard and opens the door to the room. Jack is asleep on the bed, sweat covered and breathing heavily. He can't find the mark on the boy at first. His shirt is off but the letters are nowhere to be found on his tanned torso. Forrest's eyes trail down his legs, covered by pants, until he reaches Jack's ankles and that's when he sees is. In dark green lettering, permanently on his little brother is his own first name. He feels the blood drain from his face as he turns and walks out of the room.

Howard is waiting for him at the table with a jar set out for each of them. Forrest sits heavily in the pulled out chair and it creaks like it might give out under its weight.

"Did he see it yet?", He asks, praying that Jack passed out before he saw the name on his ankle.  
"Not yet, passed out before it darkened up all the way", Howard replies staring hard at Forrest, "Do you have his name? Have you been lying to me?", he asks.  
"You could strip me bare and search me down, I do not have his name on my body," he says sincerely to his older brother. Howard nods then shakes his head, looking down.  
"What do we do, Forrest? He isn't gonna sleep forever. He is gonna wake up and see you-...that name on him and think its your name", and for the first time in a long time Forrest doesn't know what to do.

Jack wakes up the next day, early, he does't expect to have a mark so he doesn't look for one. He picks up his shirt from the bedpost and pulls it over his head, Forrest is standing in the doorway watching him. Jack looks at him and smiles, proud to be of marking age. 

"Mornin' Forrest", the boy says, still smiling. Forrest grunts in response taking a deep gulp from the coffee cup in his hand. He'd like to say it's spiked with moonshine but it's more like moonshine spiked with coffee. Jack looks away from him to pull his shoes on and sees the lettering on his ankle.  
"Look Forrest! I already h-", he trails off as he stares at the name on his ankle. His smile fades quickly and he pales. He looks back to Forrest confused. "Are you foolin' with me? Did you and Howard write on me to mess with me?", he asks quietly, like he knows it isn't a joke but hopes that it is.  
"No, Jack, me n' Howard didn't write nothin' on ya. Now put your boots on and lets go get to work", Forrest turns to walk away but he feels Jack grab him and then the world goes black. 

When he wakes up he is in the bed that he was watching Jack roll out of this morning. Confused, he sits up to find Howard sat in a chair in the corner staring at him hard.  
"Well, guess I'm gonna have to keep the two of you from touching me, seein' as I don't want to fall in love with my little brothers", he says, and now Forrest is even more confused than he was when he woke up. Howard gestures to his ankle and Forrest feels the, now familiar feeling of the blood leaving his face in fear. He looks to his right ankle and there in sky blue print is the name 'Jack'. Forrest hopes that he is having a nightmare. 

"Jack seen it?", he asks noticing that the youngest Bondurant is missing from the room.  
"Oh he seen it alright, took off for that shed with Cricket and ain't been back since. You collapsed as soon as he touched you, scared the hell out of 'em so he came and got me and while we was tryin' to haul you up on the bed he had you by the ankles and saw it. Dropped you like a hot rock and you still didn't wake up", Howard says laughing a little to himself at the memory.  
"Well that's just great, Howard", Forrest says, annoyed with his brother. He finishes putting on his shoes and stands up to leave the room.  
"Now listen, I dunno if he wants to talk to you just yet so maybe you should wait on him to come home", Howard says and Forrest has to agree with that so he grunts and walks away.

Jack comes home, alright. Drunk as can be and louder than he is drunk. He slams open the door to Forrest's room to find him laying awake.  
"Jack", Forrest grunts, eyeing his brother and waiting for him to talk or yell or whatever he needs to do.  
"Thats all you got to say to me Forrest? 'Jack'?", he asks, stomping into the room.  
"What do ya want me to say, Jack?", he asks. Jack shrinks back at his older brothers tone but quickly regains his confidence.  
"I want you to tell me why your name is on my leg. I want you to tell me why MY name is on YOUR leg now! I wan you to-", "Shut the hell up Jack. Before you wake Howard", Forrest says with authority that Jack knows not to test. "Go to bed and we can talk tomorrow if you get sober. Until then I'm goin' to sleep and I rekon' you're gon do the same and don't cause no more noise in this house. Ya hear?". Jack stares at his feet while he walks back to his bedroom. Forrest watches him until his door closes and then for the first time since he was a child he cries because he is falling in love with his younger brother. He can feel it already. 

When Forrest wakes up this time he is in his own bed and Jack is standing over him with a mug of coffee. Forrest sits up and takes the cup grunting a thank you to his brother.  
"I'm real sorry about last night, Forrest. I drank too much and let it get my mouth started. It won't happen again". Jack says all of this staring at his feet.  
"Sit", Forrest says, and Jack does as he is told, sitting near Forrest's feet. "Now tell me what you been thinkin' 'bout. When you ran off with Cricket where'd you go?".  
"Well, we went to the garage to work on Cricket's sink still, the crazy bastard is gonna burn the place to the ground, I swear", he says with a smile coming to his face,"and then I went into town to see about some more corn and that when I saw the craziest damn thing! A real gangster came and shot down a car, bullets flying everywhere then he got back in his car and drove off, just like that. I grabbed some casings as proof and ran all the way back. When I told Cricket he said he heard you passed out and asked if I knew anything and... well... I lost my composure and decided to have a drink, and then another, and another until I was pretty well drunk and then I came home and... you know the rest". Jack finishes his story roughly and looks back up to Forrest who has been staring at him hard the whole time.  
"Well, I rekon that was an alright way to spend you birthday then?", Forrest asks hoping to make Jack laugh some. He doesn't he stares at Forrest.  
"Do you feel.. different Forrest?", he asks not looking away this time. Forrest wants to turn away, badly.  
"Yes, Jack, I'm starting to feel different", he admits, somewhat unwillingly. They stare at each other for a few long seconds until Howard appears in the doorway and Forrest notices him.

"The sheriff is here Forrest, and he wants to talk to you," Howard says looking grim.  
"Whats e'rebody want to talk to me for?", he asks standing up. He watches Jack watch him as he pulls on pants and boots. Howard notices and clears his throat.  
"'s about the moonshine, Forrest", he says and the look he gives Forrest lets him know that it's nothing good.

"I ain't never paid no taxes on my shine and I do not plan to start, and you can tell that to all the fancy boys back upstate", Forrest says to the sheriff.

As the car drives away another pulls up and out steps a red haired woman who gives the name Maggie and more or less demands a job at the station from Forrest. He gives her the job and walks away to see to the stills. When he is getting ready to sleep that night he pulls his shirt over his head and sees 'Margaret' in bright red over his ribs on his left side. He wants to scream in anger or confusion or something. Instead he pulls on a new shirt and gets in bed. 

The next day Maggie is serving drinks in the station, Jack and Cricket are in the shed and Howard is God knows where when the Special Deputy and the D.A. pull up in a car with the sheriff. The special deputy is not fond of Forrest, that can be seen by anyone from a mile away. The sheriff tries to reason with him and the D.A. even tries to buy a case of his moonshine. He takes the money from the sheriff's hand and walks to the window of the car. He taps the window until the D.A. opens it.  
"It's like I told the sheriff, I ain't paying no taxes on my liquor", and he stuffs the money into the fat man's breast pocket as harshly as he can without hurting him.  
"Now Forrest the whole county is getting on board with this", the sheriff starts but Forrest cuts him off  
"But I ain't", and he starts to walk back to the station. The special deputy grabs his arm and Forrest turns and breaks the mans grip before he has a good hold on him.  
"Do not ever touch me again", Forrest growls  
"You're gonna regret this, you hillbilly", the special deputy hisses and turns to walk away but stops to sneer at Maggie who has moved to lean against one of the porch posts. They all climb back into the car and Forrest turns and stares at Maggie who stares right back, unwavering. 

He walks back into the station and seemingly out of thin air his brothers appear. He explains what happens and by the end of it he realizes that the sheriff has made a million hollow threats and they have nothing to worry about.

He hears the yelling in the bar from the back room and walks quickly to find out what the hell is going on. When he walks into the bar a man with a bloodied hand tells him angrily that Maggie didn't give him the moonshine that he paid for and that she stabbed him for no reason. He looks to Maggie who stares right back, eyes hard, waiting then looks to Cricket who is sat at a table near the back of the room who looks him in the eye and shakes his head.  
"What happened, Cricket?", Forrest asks not looking back at the man.  
"He pulled a gun on her", Cricket replies quietly and Forrest feels the anger boil up and over inside of him and before he registers what he's doing he has on his brass knuckles and is reminding the asshole why you do not cause issues for the Bondurant family. Another man jumps on his back and he throws him down hard before punching that man who had pointed the gun at his girl in the throat and effectively killing him. Everyone in the bar leaves and the other goon takes his friends body with him. Maggie is staring hard at Forrest.  
"I could have handled it myself", she doesn't break eye contact as she says it.  
"I know that, but you don't have to", and now Jack, Howard, and Cricket are all uncomfortable because Forrest is a lot of things, but soft ain't one of em.  
"Can I speak to you alone, Forrest?, she asks and walks out of the bar and toward the porch. Forrest looks at his brothers and friend and grunts in a way that tells them not to follow them or listen in. They all look at their feet and turn to walk away. Forrest follows Maggie out into the summer night air.

"I should have guessed that your favorite color is forest green. Makes sense, I suppose", She says, smiling a little.  
"Red makes sense for you too", he answers uneasily, not feeling comfortable about the situation or the conversation.  
"So you have my name too, I hoped so but couldn't be sure as I see Jack and you are also paired", she looks away from him when she says this. "I like you, Forrest, but I want you to be happy. Now I do not have Jack's name, I have prayed and searched my body night and day. I touch him more than I touched my own mother trying to get his name to come up too so that it wont be so hard for you", she says it all quickly and sounds more strung out with each word. Forrest stops her, grabbing her shoulders and looking at her hard.  
"You been tryin' to get my little brothers mark so I don't have to choose one of ya?", he asks with intensity. No one outside of their family and Cricket has ever tried to do anything to help anyone in the Bondurant family as far as he remembers.  
"Yes, Forrest, after the name appeared it has been hard to do anything that isn't for you", she sounds frustrated and skeptical. For the first time in his life, it feels like, he speaks the truth of what he has been thinking.  
"I know that, try to imagine feeling that way about two people and all of that happening in the course of a week. I'm doing everything I can for you both but with you its all courting and not knowing what to say and with Jack, well I helped raise the boy and now I want to hold him differently", when he finishes there are tears in his eyes so he turns away and clears his throat. Maggie practically jumps on his back she hugs him so tight and full of meaning.  
"We are gonna figure it out, Forrest, I know it", and she kisses him on the cheek before walking back inside. Maybe they will, Forrest thinks and smiles a little.

He sees Jack and Maggie talking lots now. It feels like every time he walks into the station the two of 'em are sat at a table real close talking quiet and laughing loud. Forrest feels left out but happy that his marks can be friends. Things are getting better, the sheriff and special deputy have been quiet for a while and he is getting better at courting Maggie AND Jack, at least he thinks so. Howard and Cricket are growing close since they don't get to be part of the love triangle. They claim that they don't want to be but Forrest sees them try to listen in on Jack and Maggie's conversations just the same as him. Contentment is spreading through the wettest county in the world it seems. 

The fourth of July is one for the books this year, they blow up half sticks of dynamite and drink moonshine until their clothes fall off and they wind up swimming in the pond near the station. Forrest is happily drunk and happier to be seeing Jack and Maggie brave, naked, and talkative. Maggie is the one who starts the trouble when she splashes Jack and laughs too loud about it. Forrest is a few feet away watching the two splash around and push one another under. He still can't believe what good friends the two have become. Jack whispers something to Maggie and they both turn on him with devilish grins and swim fast in his direction. He lets them splash at him and giggle at the faces he makes for a while before deciding to get out and call it a night. He is walking out of the water when he hears Jack whistle at him.  
"Would you look at that, Maggie?", and Forrest feels his cheeks redden at Jack's tone. Maggie joins in on the catcalls soon enough,  
"That's our Boy, Jack, we really just gon' let him go to bed on such a nice night?". Her words are no longer slurred and shes staring Forrest right in the eyes. He watches her trail her eyes down his body and when he can't take it any longer he looks to Jack for help just to find him looking over his body in the same fashion. Forrest has two options, he knows that but he has never been good with temptation and he feels himself getting hard thinking about their implications and the eyes on him.  
"You two don't know what you're getting yourselves into", he says, trying to take control of the situation.  
"Oh, Forrest, we've been planning exactly what we'd like to get into", Jack says.  
"And what we want to take turns with", Maggie continues for Jack.  
"And what we want you to get into", Jack finishes and Forrest is standing in front of Jack before he can talk himself out of it. He kisses Jack hard enough that their teeth hit because he has been waiting to do this since he woke up with that damned name on his ankle.

Forrest doesn't know how to handle both of them when they are closing in on him with warm mouths and gentle hands. He has never been a religious man but he stops to thank God or the fates or whatever force lead to him having two of the most beautiful people he has ever seen as soulmarks. There is nothing in the world that could stop him from giving everything he is to both of these people and as the sun begins to rise he realizes just how lucky he is to have them. Jack is making soft wanton noises under Forrest's careful ministrations of his member and Forrest doesn't know how much longer he can keep himself from fucking the boy. Maggie is making eyes at Forrest and fingering herself open for him. Forrest can't do this, he is so hard that it hurts and he just wants to make them both his. Gesturing for Maggie to come closer he stops pleasuring his brother briefly which prompts Jack to make a quiet broken noise in his throat and Forrest feels his dick twitch at the sound. Trying not to focus on it any longer he pulls Maggie even closer by her ankle and kisses her hard, changing the tone from gentile and sweet to something more intense and harsh. He is about to slide himself inside her when he thinks better of it and turns to Jack,  
"Use your spit for lubrication and start to open yourself up for me. Watch Maggie and I real close, and do not finish. Save that for me", Forrest can't help the smirk that spreads across his face when Jack stares at him, jaw dropped while he instructs him. Then Forrest finally gives his attention back to Maggie who is staring at him, eyes wide. For a moment he thinks he's scared her with his firm commands to Jack but she wraps her arms around him hard and kisses him sloppily. He caresses down her body and slips his fingers into her folds to make sure that she is still ready for him and she throws her head back and moans, begging for more. He pulls his fingers out of her and eases himself inside of her, moving slow so that she can adjust to his size. It doesn't take long before she is trying to make him move, so he does and he fucks her like his life depends on it because she feels so good and he can feel the bond growing. He feels like he is in a trance until Jack clears his throat and shyly, quietly says,  
"Forrest, I-I think I'm ready", and he isn't looking Forrest in the eyes. Forrest sees Jack's hand still behind him, inside him. Forrest has to tell himself not to pull out and leave Maggie to go to Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this let me know with a comment! Who do you want to see a fic about next time? Should I stop writing all together?


End file.
